Mesmerize Me All the Time
by Jessica-Doom
Summary: One single shot. That was all Avram wanted. He didn't want to be dating Albus anymore. It didn't feel right. But when he was with Scorpius... Things just felt amazing. Like they were destined for each other. Couldn't he see that too? Albus/OMC & Scorp/OMC
1. You Say That I'm Deranged

**A/N: Here's my most recent fanfic. I'll be working on this one the most, I believe.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Say That I'm Deranged<strong>

"Alright, I think that's all of it. And we have five minutes to spare this year. We're doing good." Fluffing up his wild hair, the boy looked around the platform at all of the other students bidding farewell to their families. He had just finished putting all of his things up in his compartment on the train. Nothing left to do now but say goodbye. That was always the most awkward part. Having a full five minutes in which to do it would be a little more than uncomfortable. Eyes shining with apprehension, he turned to fully face his father. He was fully ready to get the stone-cold exchange over with.

One problem. Where the hell did he go?

"Avram, here." The child looked up and sighed heavily. Of course, his father was over talking on his Muggle cell phone. Reluctantly, he walked over to the corner the man was huddled in to escape the noise. Just as he reached the spot, the call ended. "I have to go. Be smart this year." No hug, no affectionate reassurances. Just a few small, plastic squares being pressed into his hand. And then Greyer Bloc was gone.

A snort to brush it all off and Avram was making his way back to the train. He started to examine what his so-called father had given him. Oh, right. It was about ten condoms, duh. What else would a loving dad give his fifteen-year-old son before a long absence from one another?

In the process of rolling his eyes over this "gift", he didn't exactly watch where he was going. He was on the train and just outside his compartment, that much he knew. What he hadn't realized was that there was someone standing there ahead, working on opening the door with full arms. He walked right into this other student, causing him to fall back a spill that luggage all around the cramped hall. Also, his condoms decided to follow suit and splay out across this random person's body. Just like it was a bloody fated suggestion.

While the boy on the floor started to stammer and turn red, Avram found the situation rather humorous. He giggled, getting down on his knees to help clean up the mess he'd caused. "So sorry. Sometimes I get a little too wrapped up in myself. Wasn't really watching." Now that he was actually looking, he noticed that he kind of already knew the student sitting up to look him in the eye. A wide grin split his glossed lips and once more he messed with his multi-highlighted black hair. As he did so, all of the neon colors changed to the more subtle blonde.

This change was absolutely lost on the boy, however. Platinum hair in his eyes, he stood and grabbed his things. "You sitting in there?" he asked and gestured to the compartment. All business.

"Uh…yeah. A couple of my friends should be by soon. But we'll have at least one open seat. You can join us." Avi was all too eager to get this Slytherin amongst his crowd. Instantly, he would be nearly worshipped.

"Thanks…." Stepping over the birth control with a disgusted look, the slim fifth-year went through the door and sat in the furthest corner.

There was no way Avram was going to let him go into a shell that easily. "I'm Avram Bloc, by the way," he said with a warm smile and sat _right_ beside the other.

After a short pause, the blonde spoke in hardly more than a mutter. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yep, I know." Avi flicked his wand and the condoms flew up to his trunk, except for the one he'd managed to hold onto. This one he slid easily into his pocket. No use in wasting them….

Before Scorpius could say anything to match the slightly horrified look on his face, three people walked into the compartment, arguing.

"Fuck you, they are not."

"Uh…no thank you. Not a dyke. And yeah, I'm telling you they so are. Just look at them!"

"Two people talking close together is not sex, Al."

"Oh, so now you're both against me? Whatever. Avi's got my back. Right, hun?"

"Truthfully, Avram had no clue what this fight was over. What he did know was that he had two angry girls staring at him with his other guy friend trying not to giggle behind them. "Er…Albus, what's goin' on?" He chose the lesser evil of the three, easily.

Stopping his chuckle-fest, Albus Potter looked between the girls and shrugged before sitting right across from Scorpius. "Allie things that Rose is sleeping with that git Jake Pemberly from Gryffindor. Just because they were talking kind of close earlier. Obviously, Maria and I disagree." He looked over the boy sitting across from him, then shook his head at Avram.

Avi knew the look on that face. It was that of utter disapproval. It meant he wanted their guest out. He was the only one. Both Allie and Maria had abandoned their argument and were giggling amongst each other. Three to one, Albus would be losing. That is, if Scorpius decided to stay now. And if Rose eventually joined them, that could be a disaster….

Shaking his head, the Ravenclaw smiled over at their companion (who wasn't paying any attention), then gave Albus a look that said he was staying. No matter what.

* * *

><p>The rest of the train ride was much like the beginning. Scorpius remained silent, just reading. Albus pouted and kept making remarks about all of the amazing things she did over the summer. Allie and Maria both kept trying to do things to impress the Slytherin in the midst. And Avram sat there trying to pull it all together.<p>

Truth was, he wasn't exactly sure why he had so badly wanted the Malfoy boy to sit with them. He knew that he and Albus were like unspoken intellectual rivals. At the same time, the poor boy didn't ever seem to have friends. His name and the past behind it pushed people away. Most tried to make nice with him. But they never hung out or anything. It was a sort of unspoken social stigma. And because of this, Avram felt pity on the kid. He was too handsome to be left alone.

Oh, that was the other reason.

"Avi, hello?"

Once he realized he had a dazed, deep thinking look on his face, Avram snapped his eyes up to Maria's. "What? I'm listening?"

After flicking his eyes to Scorpius for a moment – just to check and see if he may be listening – she moved to sit on the floor right in front of her friend. At the moment, her long, brown hair was down and around her shoulders. This, along with her school uniform unbuttoned to reveal her mosquito-bite breasts, was her Ravenclaw attempts to be sexy. Naughty little school girl. Actually, Avram was convinced it could work if the guy she was trying to impress actually gave a shit.

"Allie had a vision about you."

"Huh?" That was never really a welcome statement to hear.

Sheepishly, Allie raised her soft, brown eyes up to Avram's. They looked…apprehensive. But not scared. "Sorry," she whispered. "I can't help it."

"Yeah, I know, Al. Just get out with it." The last vision she had about him had ended in a humiliating peeping of little Avi in the middle of the _whole_ Great Hall a year ago. Hopefully this time wasn't that horrid….

It took a few seconds of silence for Allie to finally squeak out, "Um…. Just know this is awkward for me to see as it is for you to know. But, uh…you're gonna lose your backdoor virginity this year." Silence encompassed the compartment after those words. No one knew what exactly to say.

Except Avram.

"Fuckin' impossible. With men, I am a top, dear. Your vision was wrong, wrong, wrong." He laughed and accidentally bumped Scorpius' book out of his hands. "Sorry, mate."

The 'TMI' look on said boy's face told them all that they were, indeed, being listened to.

"Trust me, we know that. But that's what she saw. Confused us, too. But after last year…we're pretty sure it's gonna happen. Y'know?" Maria talked while staring at Scorpius the whole time. He avoided eye-contact with her but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Your prophesies about Avi are pervy. What the hell is wrong with you?" there was a disdained look on Albus' face. But Avi couldn't mistake the soft blush, either. Only he knew what it was for, so only he was actually looking for it.

Over the summer, Greyer had been out of the house most nights. As he usually was. After awhile, it got hard to be alone all the time. So, near the end of the holiday, Avi had taken to inviting people to stay the night. Most often, his friends' parents didn't feel comfortable having their daughters spend the night at a boy's house alone. This mean that Albus was the only one who really ever came. Which was cool for a little while. They had quite a lot of fun and grew closer. And closer…. In a way neither of them really expected. Until one night, something just snapped about their friendship.

It started out as a simple kiss. Surprisingly, Albus – who had never claimed to be anything but straight – had made the first move. He had smashed their lips together with enough force to knock them right off their feet and into Avram's bed. Everything just progressed from there. And progressed and progressed and progressed. After five long hours, they had done everything imaginable and more. It was amazing, to say the least. Sadly, the two of them hadn't talked alone since then. Albus wouldn't answer letters and most certainly didn't come over. Avram couldn't help but to get the feeling that he had done something wrong.

Allie was starting to make some sort of protest as Avram sighed loud and gestured to the door. "I'm going to hit the loo before we arrive." Before he left the compartment, the boy shot a look to Albus that meant they needed to talk. Then disappeared to the bathroom.

On one hand, he hoped that the other Ravenclaw would follow him. It meant that things between them weren't as awkward as he had thought. And maybe there was a chance for them to still be okay. Whether that meant they would just be friends or something more, he didn't care. Albus was important to him, though. If he lost this friend, that would be more than he could handle.

At the same time, there was something nagging at the corner of Avram's mind. He didn't know if he could face telling this guy what he had really felt that night: _nothing_. It had just been sex and he felt no feelings for Albus whatsoever. Sure, he was a good lay. Unfortunately, that's all it felt like. Good sex. And if the other wanted something from that, something more, then he wasn't sure he could say no. It wasn't like he was an asshole who went around breaking hearts for fun. In fact, he was all too nice of a person to ever deny anyone the chance of going out with him. Though he feared it when the truth came out that it was only pity dating.

As Avi looked up into the mirror at himself, haphazardly changing his eye color to keep himself busy, he saw the door open behind him. Morphing his eye color back to his original appearance, he turned and was literally two inches from Albus' face. "Uh…hi," he said, a little caught off guard. "Can we talk? You know…about a couple weeks ago?"

The way Albus stared hungrily at the lips before him said that he wasn't really looking to talk. He again initiated a kiss, pressing their bodies painfully close. For such a shy boy, he really knew how to take charge in the bedroom. Or the bathroom, in this case.

Sputtering and caught off guard, Avram didn't react for a good, long moment. All he could think about was how much he didn't want to hurt this boy. And that spurred him into action. Lips moving with expertise, he ground back up against Albus and even went the step further to plunge his hand up the boy's shirt. A gasp sounded from beneath him when he pinched a gentle nipple, followed closely by a giggle.

There wasn't much snogging involved this time. Sex just seemed to be on Albus' mind. And that's what he was going to get. Within the matter of a few, short minutes, their pants were around their ankles and Avi was casting a spell to prep him while pulling on the condom he'd kept in his pocket. Soon after that, he was thrusting in; the both of them groaning at the relief this step gave them. Though, it also created a more consuming lust that resulted in the Potter boy on the sink while his best friend fucked him like crazy. Both of them whispered their moans so as not to get caught, the animalistic danger causing their blood to pump that much faster.

Climax was building sweetly, just to that point of mind-blowing explosion. That is, until a knock and a creak interrupted them. The door opened and a certain blonde boy stuck his angular face inside. "Potter? Bloc? Your, uh, friends asked me to come in and check on you. They wanted you to know we're near to arriving…at…." He trailed off, seeing what can't be undone. The two Ravenclaws barely stopped themselves from cumming and whipped their eyes over to look at Scorpius with distinct "oh, shit" faces.

Apparently, they had forgotten to lock the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews fuel my muse! If you want me to keep up, please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Move, Let the Stars Suck You In

**Move, Let the Stars Suck You In**

Nonchalantly, Avram pulled out, yanked off the condom, and pulled his pants up. He instinctively stepped in front of a shocked-looking Albus to shield him from further humiliation. "Thanks, Scorpius. We'll be right there…."

Instead of leaving like a gentleman, Scorpius just stood there. He seemed to be flustered, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the train wreck. All he seemed to be able to do was stare at the two boys who were growing redder by the passing second. Something registered on his face. Something that was neither excitability nor disgust. Something like…anger. Just a touch hidden behind those grey eyes; enough to make Avi feel just a little bit uncomfortable.

It seemed like a millennium before the Slytherin finally turned away. He slammed the door closed behind him; heavy footsteps heard easily even from where they were standing. Even then, they sat in silence. Neither knew quite what to say to the other, and they couldn't make eye contact.

Finally, Avram decided to make the first step. He looked up at Albus and let loose with a nervous grin. This expression wasn't returned. Instead, Albus slid off of the sink and pulled up his pants shamefully. He had a slump to his shoulders that was unmistakable as a pout. "Albus, I–" He tried to say something to lighten the situation but got cut off by the boy slamming past him and into a bathroom stall. "What the fuck…?" he whispered and rubbed at his forehead.

Honestly, it wasn't his fault. He hadn't started this whole mess! So why was he being punished for it? What had he honestly done?

With a sigh, he forced himself to make nice and knocked softly on the stall door. Behind it he could hear Albus breathing heavily and making gentle, pleasured noises. Oh, so he was jerking off. Lovely. Why couldn't they have just finished what they were doing?

"Albus? Talk to me…please? That's the whole reason I wanted to get away from the compartment full of people. I wanted to speak with you. It's very important," he muttered softly through the sheet of metal separating them. A long and stilted splash was heard from inside the stall before Albus was yanking up his trousers and coming out. However, he still wasn't making eye contact.

"Avram…that was humiliating."

Quite an understatement, but Avram reached out and embraced his friend nonetheless. "Hey, it's okay," he reassured. "I don't think Scorpius will tell. I mean, who would want go blabbing about walking in on two blokes shagging in the loo? On a train, no less."

This earned him a small smile and Albus finally met his gaze. He leaned up tentatively to kiss Avi on those lips he couldn't get enough of. But it wasn't a needy gesture, this time. Just a skim of the skin to make sure everything was really okay. "We'll talk later."

Later wasn't soon enough. Not nearly. Avram felt his face fall and knew he wasn't doing a good job of hiding his apprehension. Why was Albus avoiding this? They needed some sort of closure before term started. Before they would have to live in the same room with five other boys their age. But apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Albus let go of the other boy and walked off before a protest could be spoken aloud. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Avram let out a grunt of frustration, eyes flashing red. So, right now he was stuck in an uncertain relationship with his best friend whom he had only platonic feelings for.

Oh, and Scorpius Malfoy had seen his cock.

Why did a sudden smile jump to his face at that thought? He just couldn't help but to feel like everything was dandy as it flitted through his mind. That didn't exactly seem…healthy. Neither did the twinge in his pants that accompanied it.

Great, now he needed relief.

* * *

><p>"Why do I always bust my trousers at the start of term? God, I feel like crap."<p>

Albus chortled and ribbed at his temple sorely. He was prone to headaches and could fee one coming in just now. It was going to be pretty bad, too.

"Y'alright?" Avram looked over at him, knowing this technique by now. The other boy only made this motion when he could feel intense pain coming on.

He just knew Albus so well.

"Uh…yeah. Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix." They were coming close to Ravenclaw Tower now, bracing themselves for their first riddle of the year. Sometimes it was rather difficult to think on a full, aching stomach. "I think I'll just head to bed when we get in…," Albus added as he reached out to pull on the bronze eagle door knocker.

Avram frowned and a little too stunned to properly hear the puzzle they were given:

_Hear me knock  
>Ear cannot hear<br>As you ponder and think  
>Rereading the facts<br>The answer lies within  
>What am I?<em>

"Tough one…. Hmm, any input, Avi?"

Albus was trying to change the subject. It was very plain to see that Avram had caught on to his plan. His arms crossed over his chest and he leveled a look at his housemate. There was no way he was going to get out of talking yet again. This was much too important. What was his problem? Was it entirely necessary to avoid the subject like this?

The expression staring back at him looked a little more than helpless. Like…like he wanted to just run and bury his head in the sand forever. It was all too embarrassing. Those eyes were ashamed of something that body was doing. That mind was thinking. That heart was feeling.

Why did he have to look so damn vulnerable?

Biting his lip, Avram slowly stepped up to the entrance and cleared his throat. "You are a heart." He entered their common room as they were let in with a kind word of approval. "I hope you feel better tomorrow. Courses start…and O.W.L.s are going to be drilled into us from the get-go. I'll be up in a bit…." For now he would let this go. There was no way he wanted to face that sad boy hiding in the shadows of his own emotions.

A look of admiration mixed with something close to longing replaced the worry on Albus' features. He visibly relaxed before turning towards the dormitories. "Thank you. See you tomorrow morning." With small, shy smile that looked just made his green eyes shine, the boy was gone. Leaving the other with too many thoughts for the night. There was no way he was going to get to sleep any time soon.

* * *

><p>Somehow during the course of a week, Albus had managed to completely avoid the topic of what had happened on the train as well as over the summer. He was a pro at averting conversations to a different topic. It was amazing, really. And because of this, nothing was even close to being resolved. Avram was forced to pretend like nothing had happened and couldn't even apologize to Scorpius for what he had been forced to witness. It was a little more than ridiculous that a guy he had tried to reach out to was now avoiding him completely because of a simple mistake that supposedly hadn't even happened.<p>

Enough was enough. Something had to be said. Even if it might hurt Albus in the beginning, they would both be better off. That tension between them would finally disappear. They could maybe even sit with their friends together at dinner without having to walk on eggshells.

What was Albus afraid of? Was he trying to cling to that hope that he might still be straight? Being a part of a family that was always in the public eye couldn't be easy on a person. No doubt it was hard to recognize being anything that might get put under scrutiny. Personally, Avram was fortunate that his father had already done the coming out for him years ago. When his band had begun to get big, Greyer hadn't even tried to hide the fact that he was gay. This saved his son a great deal of explanation over his own love life. But, Albus didn't have this saving grace ready made for him. He would have to face his own hardships with this circumstance.

Sighing, Avi looked up from his mindless doodles on a scrap piece of paper. Professor Binns was going on about something that was most likely too in depth about Pureblood domination of the 1900s. Everyone knew about this already, anyway. They were the next generation to come after the fall of the Death Eaters. Their parents had already reminisced about that era many a time. So what was the use of going so far into it?

At any rate, no one was listening.

Of course, the ghost up at the blackboard didn't seem to care. He actually didn't seem to even notice. Rumor had it that he had been at this job so long that he had taken to just talking with no regard to anyone else in the room. It was more like he was speaking with himself about all he had been through. All the while, his students either chose to take astute notes or go about their "more important" business.

Usually the ever studious Ravenclaw, today Avi thought he could use a break. It was only the start of term, anyhow. He would be fine slacking off just this once.

Completely distracted, he turned to look at Albus. Catching the boy's eye earned him a soft smile. He returned it with a nod, and then pulled out his wand under the table. With a softly muttered spell, the journal in front of his friend flicked to a clean page and phantom letters began to write upon it.

_Albus, can we talk? I know you don't want to, but this whole thing is eating at me. I'm not asking you to commit to anything. I just want to discuss what happened. That's all. Please?_

As he finished the words, Avram set his wand back down and waited for some sort of answer. He received it just as his nerves began to dance along the underside of his skin. The anticipation was eating him so bad that he almost couldn't sit still. Goosebumps had broken out as his hairs stood on end. And just as he started to see Albus write back on his own notebook, Professor Binns let the class out and just like that the message ended with nothing more than:

_**If I can find the time tonight, sure. I've just–**_

He snapped the book shut and angry eyes flicked up towards Albus as he attempted to rush out of the classroom. The avoidance was going to stop today.

With no regard for anyone in his path, Avram grabbed his things hastily and pushed his way out the door. He began to run after the other boy as he made his way down towards Herbology on his own.

When he finally caught up, the annoyance was seething off of his face. His voice matched this to a 'T'. "You can't keep making excuses, Albus. We need to resolve this. Now." Even if they skipped class just this once, he _had_ to get this done.

Sheepishly, Albus backed up against the wall behind him and gulped. "Uh…." He was looking for a way out, it seemed. He wasn't getting one this time. "We'll be late…."

"Fuck, if I care. Do you want to do this here or go somewhere more private?"

Albus, the smaller of the two, looked up at Avram with a little bit of fright in his emerald orbs. "Um…not…. Not here. Let's go to our dorm…. Everyone should be out."

As they made their way down to Ravenclaw Tower, Avi couldn't help but to get the feeling that this wouldn't end well. There were two options. One, Albus would want a relationship. Of course, he wouldn't be able to say 'no', seeing as he was just so damn nice. Two, he would want to deny it all and end things between them completely. No more friendship. He wasn't altogether sure which would hurt worse.

For this reason, he kept silent when they finally reached their dorm. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared down at his feet and waited for Albus to initiate something. Something he hoped would be a conversation.

Leaving this up to him was really a bad idea.

A head of messy black hair appeared before Avram's vision. He looked up to see Albus on his knees, leaning in to kiss him. Again. They really shouldn't do this again. Not without knowing where they stood. "Albus…," he uttered softly and placed a hand against the other's chest. "Stop."

The boy before him opened his eyelids to reveal tear-filled longing. "Don't make me say it…. Please, don't." His tone was so forlorn. Why did this have to make him so sad? And why did it choke Avram up as well? He reached forward to pull Albus up onto the bed next to him. He hugged him with more strength than he ever knew he ever had.

"It's important, Albus, to say it out loud. You have to really recognize what's happening. I need to know what you're thinking, okay? If I don't, we can't truly know what the best direction is to take on this," Avram reassured quietly. He kissed the side of the other's head and concentrated on making him feel comfortable with all of this. "Just let it all out."

A wave of feelings hit Avram in a long stream of words after only a short pause. "I always thought I was straight. Every guy thinks he is, I think…. At least until something happens. Merlin, I don't even know what did happen! One day we were just hanging out at your house and I felt at home. The next…it was like you suddenly looked…looked…. Inviting. You looked comfortable and I wanted that. I wanted you. I didn't mean to, uh…to kiss you like that…. I was just so overcome by you. And I guess I snapped? …It felt amazing. Granted, I had never kissed anyone before, boy _or_ girl. But with you…I don't know…. It was hot and I just wanted more. I'm sorry if I forced you into anything, but I just wanted you. Do you know how that feels? It's something more passionate and…beautiful that anything I've ever felt, Av.

"But I can't be this! This isn't me. I'm most certainly not queer. You can be if you want; I don't care. I just know that isn't me. Or…I hope it isn't, I guess. I mean, I can't even begin to imagine what Dad would say. Oh god…or James. He'd tear me apart for that. Everyone else would, too. I'd disgrace the family! So, no, I can't be gay.

"At the same time, here you are. And you look so good today. You look good every day. I don't know why, but you just…you look hot in your uniform. That's not possible to say about many other people. But you…you do. I can't explain it. It just makes me want to…. To do unspeakable things to you. And I know, that's so damn gay, but I can't help it. I don't know what to do…but I know I want you."

As Albus finished, his voice fizzled away. He'd said all he could and it was more than enough, really. Avram just sat there with eyebrows raised. He didn't quite know what to say to all of that. All he could think to do was stroke his friend's cheek gently as he stared down at his scared face. Words were failing him at this point. But he did know that he didn't want to break this kid's heart. That would push him over the edge of vulnerability to be a broken mess. No kid should have to go through rejection when they come out for the first time.

All of his own emotions set aside, Avram turned to face Albus. For a moment he only smiled into his eyes. Then, in a split second, he was pushing the other down into the bed. His lips sought contact even as a gasp escaped from underneath him. There was a compassion-filled need in this kiss. It was like he just wanted this boy to feel like it would all be okay, no matter what happened. He tried to show this with his hands as they roamed over the small, pale chest. Gentle were the fingers when they delved under the robes to push them off. He wasn't greeted with any resistance, and therefore didn't even try to stop. Today Albus needed to know that this was nothing to be ashamed of. Feeling this good was golden.

"Avram don't…don't go any further. I just want to lie next to you like this." Albus broke away from the kissing to just smile kindly at Avi. They were now next to each other, lying without their robes or shirts. While Avram was ready to move on and make headier contact, his partner wanted to slow down. After how they started, this was a bit of a surprise. He pulled back and stared through a clouded gaze at the boy beside him.

But Avram nodded and did as he was asked. He removed his hand from Albus' happy trail before it got too far. "Okay. We can do that." A sudden wave of exhaustion overtook him. He was more than ready to sleep peacefully for the first time in a month. But there was one more thing that needed to be resolved….

Pulling covers up over the both of them, Avi twined their fingers together and settled into the pillow. "Albus…one more thing…."

"Yes?" Albus seemed a little wary as he raised his eyelids to look at the other boy.

"Don't sound so worried." Avram chuckled and pulled him closer. "I just need to know what you want from me. From this."

Those lashes came down again as Albus seemed to think over what he did want. It was like he couldn't even make up his mind. Sure, that was a tough decision. But it didn't need to look so painful.

After a couple minutes of drawn out silence, the boy lifted his head of messy black hair. He leaned up to caress his lips against Avram's. Then he whispered tenderly to him, "I want to be your boyfriend, Avi. I want you to show me what that's like. And I want you to keep me safe when everyone gets upset over this. Please."

It wasn't a question. It was more of a commandment, really. This way of speaking considered, Avram didn't know what to say. He couldn't say 'no', that was for sure. Not with how much it seemed he was needed. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, he let loose with an easy lie. "I would love to, Albus. I'm yours; you got me."

Hello mess of deception.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews fuel my muse! If you want me to keep up, please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
